Ferb's New Box Of Tools
by relm03
Summary: Before going to a dentist appointment, Ferb warned Phineas to not touch his new box of tools. But, Phineas took it, without knowing that the tools and mechanical parts he was using were different than the ones he use everyday . They looks the same but they do different things. And after using them, his invention go wrong and send him and the gang to a distant solar system.
1. Ferb's New Box Of Tools

**Hi, guys. This is my newest Phineas and Ferb fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Chapter 1 : Ferb's New Box of Tools.**

Phineas and Ferb were sleeping I their bedroom, then their alarm clock rang. Phineas pushed the snooze button. He stretched and said:

" Good morning, Ferb " " Did you sleep well? " Phineas asked

Ferb give thumbs up. Then Perry chattered

" Good morning, Perry " " Ready to seize the day? " Phineas asked the little platypus

Perry just chattered

" Ferb, any ideas of what to do today? " Phineas asked his stepbrother

Linda entered the room

" Good morning, boys " " I know you guys have a lot of ideas of your imagination of what to do today, but Ferb and Candace have a dentist appointment " " So , Phineas I'm sorry but today you have to play alone or with your friends " Linda said

" Oh " " Okay " " I guess it's okay with only 4 of us " Phineas shrugged

They went downstairs .

Phineas was just finished having breakfast. He went to the garage to say goodbye to his stepbrother and sister.

" Bye, guys " Phineas said goodbye

" Bye, sweetie hope you have fun with your 'Imagination ' Linda said

" Is a pitty that I can't bust you , today " Candace growled and entered to the car

" You're the driver? " Phineas asked

" Yeah, I'm practicing " Candace replied

" Good luck with Candace's driving , bro " Phineas said to his stepbrother

" I hope we the car doesn't fly this time " Linda said nervously

" Hi, guys " " Whatcha'doin " Isabella entered the garage and greeted

" Saying goodbye to Ferb , because he's gonna be gone for the hall day " Phineas replied

" Oh, then hi and bye , Ferb " Isabella goodbye to Ferb

" Before I go, I have to say something " " DO NOT touch my new box of tools and mechanical parts " " Ferb pointed to a orange box that was in the garage .

Then he got to the car and they leave

" Well, Isabella I guess is just the two of us " " Are you alright ? "

Isabella slapped herself and said

" Yeah, sure we can spend the day together , whatever " Isabella replied

But, they were no longer alone .

" Hello " Baljeet greeted when he arrived with Buford

" Oh, hi Baljeet , hi Buford ! " Phineas greeted. Isabella growled, because she was no longer alone with Phineas.

" What are you guys doing? " Baljeet asked

" Well, we were planning to do another elevator to space , but this time to let go to other planets , and if it is possible to other galaxies " Phineas replied

" Cool "

" Hey, where's Ferb? " Buford asked

" Oh, he and Candace are in a dentist appointment " Phineas replied

" And where's Perry? " Isabella asked

" I don't know " Phineas rerplied

Perry fall into his seat in his lair. He turned on the monitor

" Hello, Agent P " Monagram greeted

" Sir….. I need your help here " Carl call to Monagram off the screen .

" Carl, can't you see that I'm talking to Agent P ? "

" It's only for a minute! "

" I'll be right back, Agent P " Monagram said and went off the screen to help Carl with something

ONE MINUTE LATER

" Sorry for that Agent P " " Carl was cleaning some tubes where the agents pass and he needed my help " " Anyway, Dr. Doofenschmirtz is sick and his daughter Vanessa is taking care of him , so there's nothing evil today " " You can take the day off " Monagram explained

Perry grinned at those words. _Finally a day off! "_

He took off his fedora and went up to the backyard to sleep.

At the garage

Phineas was starting to build the invention with the gang , but some parts weren't working properly.

" Oh, man " " This parts aren't working! " Phineas exclaimed, then he remembered Ferb's new box of tools and mechanical parts .

" I have an idea " He smiled, went to the garage and returned with Ferb's new box of tools and mechanical parts .

" Uhhhh….. Phineas, I thought Ferb told you to not touch his new box of tools and mechanical parts " Isabella reminded him

" Oh, what's gonna happen if I borrow some stuff ? " Phineas asked

" Well, for some reason Ferb told you to not touch his new box of tools and mechanical parts " " I don't know, maybe you think a part to a thing, but it really does another thing " Isabella replied

" Isabella, Ferb always let me borrow his box of tools " " Don't worry nothing's gonna happen " Phineas said

" Well, I guess it's ok " Isabella shrugged

" Ok, then let's get to work gang! " Phineas stated

Meanwhile at the Dentist . Candace and Ferb were waiting when Candace suddenly noticed a worrying expression in Ferb's face.

" What's wrong , Ferb ? " " Why do you look so worried " " The one who should be worried here, it's me " " Because, I'm stuck here without knowing what Phineas and the others are doing! " " If I'm not with Stacy or Jeremy I feel really strange if I'm not busting you! " Candace asked and expressed her feelings

" I'm worried because I think Phineas didn't listened to me when I said to him to not touch my new box of tools and mechanical parts " Ferb replied

" Why are you worried about that? " " It's not the first time someone touches your box of tools " " I've touch it before, even dad and nothing has happened " Candace asked

" Yeah, but this one includes new tools and new mechanical parts that Phineas and the others don't know how to use " " And if they used it for something and they don't know what those parts do , things can turn wrong " " It can cause a disaster " " And couldn't bring the box with me because it's very heavy " Ferb explained

" Oh " " If I was there I can bust them " " At least if mom was there too " Candace rolled her eyes " " Where did she said that she was going while we're here ? "

Ferb shrugged

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE STAY TUNED, FOLLOW MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **NOTE: FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME AS AN AUTHOR , I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORIES . ESPECIALLY MY PHINEAS AND FERB FANFICS. IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ME, MY NAME IS relm03.**


	2. Stuck in an unknown Solar System

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and now I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Please add this story to your Story/Alert Subscription ( For those who like the story)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

Back at Phineas's backyard.

" All done! " Phineas said as he put the last touch in his invention.

" It looks amazing! " Isabella commented

" Well guys, to on your helmets because we're off to the moon " " And possibly to other planets like Mars and Jupiter " Phineas declared

Phineas push a button that was supposed to let the elevator on. But, instead it shoot a green laser in their helmets.

" Well, that's funny " " I didn't remember putting laser on this elevator " Phineas said " Let me try another button "

He pushed the other button and the elevator turn on.

" Ah, here we going to the moon! " Phineas exclaimed

" We've been to the moon before " " I'm just excited that I'm going to another planet " Buford said

They waited till they arrive to the moon.

But, Phineas didn't know that the button that he pushed made the elevator bigger and taller . And that they were heading to another solar system. Were the planets have a venomous atmosphere. And that there was no sun and the oxygen in their helmets change if there's no hot.

Meanwhile back at the dentist.

The dentist had already attended Candace and now he was attending Ferb. But, it's been a while since he entered the room.

" Oh, come on! " " I want to go home! " Candace said impatiently

Finally Ferb got out of the room.

Candace growled: " Finally! " " Why did that dentist last so much ? "

" Because, I want to have clean teeth for the ladies " Ferb grinned

" I'm calling mom , to pick us ! " She said

She called Linda.

" Mom, we're ready to go home " " You can pick us now " Candace said

" Sorry, Candace, but I'm in Downtown and there's a lot of traffic " " It will take me a very long time till I arrive, like 3 hours " Linda said

" What?! " Candace panicked

" Yes , look why don't you walk home? " " It's not so far! " Linda suggested

" It's not so far! " " Mom , you have no idea of how much closer I've been to my house and I always arrived panting " Candace complained

" Then wait for me " Linda said

Candace sighed: " Okay, fine we'll walk! "

" Ok, then keep an eye on your brother " Linda said and hang up.

" Guess what , Ferb " Candace said

Ferb shrugged

" We need to walk, so I hope you have enough money to buy some water! " " I only have $ 1.00 and that's not enough " Candace said and she walked away with Ferb following behind.

Meanwhile in the elevator.

Phineas was starting to feel a little strange. Like it's been a while and they haven't arrive to the moon yet .

" That's strange we should be in the moon by now! " Phineas said

" Yeah " Baljeet agreed

" Phineas, why is it so cold in here? " " Did you put air conditioner or something? " Buford asked

" Uhh... Noooo " Phineas replied raising an eyebrow.

" Well, Buford's right is getting a lot cold in here " Isabella shivering

Then they heard a beeping noise.

" Yay! " " We arrived " Phineas chereed. The others chereed too.

The door of the elevator open.

" Ah , the moon it's been a while since we didn't go " Phineas said

" Yeah " Isabella agreed

" Hey, I don't remember the moon been pink " Buford said.

Making the other noticed that the ' Moon ' was pink.

" Your right, Buford" Phineas said

" I know the moon is cold, but today is extremely cold " " And pink " Phineas said shivering

" Guys? " Baljeet said to catch everyone attention

" Yes? "

" I know we're the smartest guys " " But, I need to ask something very serious "

" What's wrong, Baljeet? " Isabella asked

" Where's the sun , The Earth and the other planets? " Baljeet said with a face that express ' horror'

The others look around and they noticed that they weren't in their solar system.

" Your right, Baljeet! " " Were are we? " " Phineas, I thought you put the parts were they are supposed to go in the elevator " Isabella said to Phineas

" But, I did " " I don't understand " " Oh , maybe some of this button has to do something " Phineas said

He push a button on a remote control and it send a big green laser to the original solar system ( in maximum speed) .

" Oh, give me that!, there ! " Buford said when he push a button

Which just destroyed the Elevator into pieces. And the broken parts flew all over the air.

Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet frowned at them.

Baljeet started to applause: " Bravo " " Let's make some applauses for the amazing Buford, who destroyed the only way to GET US BACK HOME! " He shouted at the end.

" Sorry " He apologized

" I don't know what happened, sometimes our inventions go wrong, but not this wrong " " I was sure that all the parts were in order " Phineas repeated

" I think these are consequences for taking Ferb's new tool box " " Phineas, I told you we shouldn't took it " " Maybe , these mechanical parts and tools don't have the same effects that the ones that you usually use " Isabella said

" That's why I always said that a day is difficult without Ferb " Phineas said

" Okay, now what are we gonna do? " Buford asked

Everyone stay quiet. Nobody knows what to do.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Well, guys . HERE'S CHAPTER 2 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY, KEEP READING IT, STAY TUNED AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. THE METEORITE!

**I'm back, guys. I know it's been long since I last update. I'm sorry if I didn't update before. Anyway, relm03 is back to bring you a new chapter for this story. Don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

 **Fanfic: Ferb's New Box Of Tools.**

Chapter **3 : THE METEORITE! !**

 **Written by : relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

Ferb and Candace were heading towards a briged . They were panting.

" So Hot " " Must take a rest " Candace said and she stopped.

" If we stop, we'll never arrive home , Candace " " It's still a very long way " Ferb said

" Curse you, Mom! " " I hate when you leave me like this " Candace growled

They started to walk again. Then a green laser hit the bridge which made it disappear.

Ferb didn't notice , but Candace notice it.

" Ummm, Ferb? " Candace asked with a nervous expresion in her face.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

" Where's the bridge? "

" What do you mean Can... ohhhh ! " Ferb notice that the bridge had disappeared and that they were about to fall into a river.

" Oh, no " " AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " They started to fall, but then another green hit then and they re-appeared in their backyard.

" What was that? " Candace asked Ferb, who just shrugged.

" And what is this? " Candace pointed to the giant elevator, that was shooting green laser everywhere . And was making things disappear.

" I should've known that Phineas wasn't going to listen to me " " This is an elevator to space and it's very dangerous if they didn't put the parts where they are supposed to go " Ferb said

" What could possibly go wrong? " Candace asked

" They could get transport to a distant solar system without enough oxygen " " And that the oxygen helmet get without oxygen after 2 hours " Ferb explained

" How you know that? " Candace asked

" Knowledge of mine " " I need you to help me build another elevator so we can get Phineas and the gang back here " " Before's to late " Ferb asked Candace to help.

" Sure, why not? " " Is not that I have something else better to do " Candace sighed.

Soon enough, they build their elevator. But, the this time the right way, because Ferb knew how to work with the parts. He had to go to the store by buy some new ones.

Ferb and Candace entered the elevator.

" How are we going to find Phineas and the others? " Candace asked

" With this tracking device " Ferb replied

" Hmmm... It says here that they're in a solar system " " A solar system without a name and it looks weird " Candace said watching the tracking device.

" That's pretty far " " Hold on, Candace we're going to maximum speed " Ferb stated

" I've been at high speeds before " " Ahhhhhhh! " She started to scream when the elevator started to go up in maximum speed.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the gang were starting to get hot because they were running out of oxygen in their helmets. But, they didn't know that. They only knew they were feeling hot.

" Uff... is getting hot guys " Isabella said

" That's weird, because we're supposed to have enough oxygen " Phineas said

" Ummm... guys " " What's that? " Baljeet asked

" What's what? " " Baljeet, are you okay? " " You look nervous " Phineas asked

" Is that a spaceship? " Isabella said

Everyone look, but it wasn't a spaceship it was a giant meteorite that was going to crash right into the place they were.

" It's not a spaceship! " " Is a meteorite! " " Guys, we need to get out of here! " Isabella panicked

" Yes " " Maybe, the elevator still works " Phineas said

They ran towards the elevator, but just they were about to enter it completely explode.

" Oh, great! " " Now is officially destroyed " Buford growled

" What are we going to do now? " Isabella panicked

They around , but there was no escape. But, Ferb and Vanessa were about to arrive.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 3 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS FANFIC IS SHORT SO IS COMING TO AN END. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

PLEASE STAY TUNED!

PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORY.

AND

PLEASE REVIEW!

REMEMBER!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. APOLOGY!

**I'm back, guys. I'm on my second school break so I'll try to finish this chapter as fast as I can. Please enjoy this last chapter. Please leave a Review when you're finish reading. This chapter is going to be extremely short. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to** Disney.

Phineas and The Gang shrink when they saw the meteorite. But, then they fell like 2 persons pick them and they entered an elevator. They all open their eyes and saw that they were in an elevator and they saw Ferb and Candace in front of them.

" Few, that was close " " Ferb! " " I could explain " Phineas exclaimed when he saw Ferb in front of him.

Ferb and Candace didn't say a word until they arrived home. When they arrived Ferb and Candace glared at Phineas with their arm crossed

" Look, I'm sorry " " I didn't meant to cause this mess " Phineas apologized

" Apology accepted, but you should've listened " " If I say don't touch is for some reason you know " Ferb said

Then they heard their mom's car.

" Is that mom! " " You guys are going to be so busted " Candace smirked and went to the garage saying: " Mom, Mom, Mom... "

" So, I promise to not take anything without permission again and if say no I won't touch it " Phineas promised Ferb who just grinned.

Then they saw the last green laser of first elevator and it hit the elevator that Candace and Ferb built. And it disappeared

" See, mom ? " Candace said and then she open her mouth wide when she saw that the elevator disappeared.

" Oh, hi boys " " You kids want some snacks? " Linda greteed and asked

" Yessss! " They cheered and went inside.

" Oh, there you are, Perry " Phineas said when Perry woke up from his nap.

" But, But, but,but,but,but,but,but,but... Candace muttered stupidly.

" Are you coming Candace? " Linda asked

Candace just kept muttering.

" Okay, then if that what you prefer " Linda simply said and went inside to serve snacks for the children.

THE TOTAL END! !

WELL, HERE'S THE FANFIC. I KNOW IT WASN'T SO GOOD BY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAY.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Who's wondering when is my next Phineas and Ferb fanfic, please enter my profile. Or PM me.


End file.
